


Why Killua Left Home

by DungeonInspector



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonInspector/pseuds/DungeonInspector
Summary: Prompt: Milluki keeps talking about his Valentine's Day date, but for some reason, Killua seems to be the only one who cares or notices that she's a body pillow.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DungeonInspector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonInspector/pseuds/DungeonInspector) in the [HunterXHunterValentines2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HunterXHunterValentines2017) collection. 



> Prompt: Milluki keeps talking about his Valentine's Day date, but for some reason Killua seems to be the only one who cares or notices that she's a body pillow.

 The Zoldyck manor taught Killua from an early age to trust nothing that he heard and only half of what he saw. Darkness poisoned the mansions inhabitants just as they poisoned his food. Wrapped and sealed, chocolate was the only thing he could ever trust. So it was no surprise to him to see Milluki smuggling an armful of sweets towards his room.

Stepping quickly and quietly down the hallway, Killua darted out of his room. While not soundless as he'd favored speed, he hoped his duplicates from his Rhythm Echo would distract Milluki. Hand extending he attempted to swipe a ChocoRobo.

Air.

Squealing in surprise, Milluki stumbled back into the wall clutching the candy to his chest. “What do you think you’re doing brat!?”

“Haven't you ever heard of sharing, piggy?”

“I'll have you know these aren't for me. They're for Miyuki.”

Killua turned his head to peek into Milluki's bedroom.

The room was in its usual state. Dirty dishes piled on his computer desk, clothes strewn about the floor, and tissues overflowing from the trash can - there were no signs of a hostage.

“Is she one of you figurines?”

“She's not a figurine!”

“My bad. Collectible.”

Milluki snorted as he ripped open the box and popped a candy into his mouth. “She's my girlfriend, so show some respect!”

“I might respect you more if you learned how to share,” said Killua sticking his tongue out.

Milluki returned the gesture before waddling into his room. He slammed the door shut leaving Killua alone.

“I didn't want to talk to you anyway... stupid.”

With a sigh, Killua returned to his room.

The next time he saw Milluki was at dinner. Each Zoldyck was seated in order of age with a butler at their side. However, there was an odd change. Instead of having Milluki to one side of him Killua was seated between Kalluto and a large pillow with the image of a scantily clad cartoon character.

Pointing at the pillow he peeked over his shoulder to his butler Gotoh, but Gotoh ever prim and proper, simply stood at attention ready to provide service.

He poked the pillow with a butter knife. “What’s this?”

Milluki screamed like he'd been the one stabbed. “Don't touch her, Kil!”

A wail from Kikyo caused both of them to pause. “Attempting to kill his brother's lover, how cruel!” Picking up a napkin she began to dab around the metal visor that covered her eyes. “I'm so proud. Mother is all you'll ever need!”

“Killua is absolutely correct...” said Illumi. His face as blank as ever even as he pulled out a comic with Miyuki on the cover. “It's shameful to the whole family you don't prefer Suzuki. She'd have much more powerful children.”

Wrapping an arm around the pillow, Milluki held it close. “Take that back, Miyuki's amazing! How many people do you know that can control fish?”

Kalluto reached into his sleeve pulling out a fish-shaped paper. He smiled at Milluki. Raising the paper to eye level he ripped it apart. “Useless. We live on a mountain.”

“Isn't anyone worried about the fact she's a pillow?!” asked Killua. He was slamming his hand on the polished wooden table for emphasis, hoping that if even if his words couldn't get their attention, maybe any loud noise would.

“Yes,“ said Zeno. He'd stayed silent for most of the meal now, and Killua had really been counting on him to be the voice of reason in the room. If there was one person had could count on the take his side it was gramps. "You're absolutely right."

“Thank you, now if you'd tell him to stop I'd-”

“The last thing this family needs another manipulator,” said Zeno glancing over his tea at Silva.

Seeing his father quickly turn away, Killua knew he was out of allies.

His entire family was a lost cause.

With a huff, he pushed himself away from the table. Leaving dinner he stomped off towards his room muttering, “I swear I'm getting out of this madhouse even if I have to stab someone!”

 


End file.
